Mute, SasuHina
by Wingsofdark-Shadow-chan
Summary: Hinata has a secret that she holds close to herself, hiding it through a flawless routine of silence and work, it goes un-noticed till a business dinner party for a charity, will someone see through her mask? Or will Hinata truly be mute forever? Rated 'T' for lang
1. Chapter 1 Fear

~Mute~

She wouldn't speak, pretended not to hear anything, but when your life is surrounded by pain….Is there really any other way?

Chapter 1:

Hinata enters school as she always does, uniform looking perfect, hair pin straight down to her butt, books and homework in order. As everyday teens and teachers fill the halls, but all the same, Hinata won't speak. Of coarse not many noticed this, as she was very soft-spoken to begin with.

" Hina! " yells a very loud blonde, " Can you help me with something?"

She blushes at the boy and hides behind her note books.

" I need help landing a date with Sakura, and i wanted to know if you have any ideas since your so smart and all " his giant fox like grin had never failed to make her smile, till now.

Her face fell, but she choose to try and hide it, she shook her head no to answer the boy.

" Naruto, leave that trash alone! We have class!" Demanded the pink haired harlot.

" Neee~ alright Sakura-chan" the boy turned with nothing left to say, and Hinata continued on with her day. Thank god it was the end of the day. Hinata exited the building and got into her car, and left. She had to pick up her cousin's dry cleaning.

After school she worked part-time for her father at HuygaCorps, a secretary job for one of the branches. She worked for her older cousin Neji Huyga, only a year older then Hinata, but a family prodigy. Neji knew of his innocent cousins tormenters at school, but he thought it would build her character more, unlike her father he cared about his little cousin, more of a sister to him. When ever she was in the office the room seemed a bit brighter.

" Hinata-sama, are you alright?" asked her concerned cousin, but her frown only masked into a little smile. She walked past him to her desk and started taking his calls, planing his meetings and more. Hinata may be a timid girl, but she is smarter then most, almost as smart as Neji, but she told her father she wanted to go all the way through high school instead of skipping a few grades. But thinking back she should've skipped the grades, she was tormented everyday by Miss Haruno Sakura. Because Sakura is a perfect girl, or thinks she is, she finds it important to pick out the flaws in everyone else. Always fighting to get the attention of the infamous , ice king Uchiha Sasuke. All the girls swooned over him, but not Hinata, she had better and more important things to focus on then a boy who is detached from all human emotions.

" Hinata, who do i have dinner with tonight, i know i have a client tonight." asked nevi

" Mr. Kusoi , COO of the building next door to us…." she said in almost a whisper.

" Thank you, Hina.." he meant it, without her, he would never keep which appointments he had straight. But he was getting worried. "Hina, when is our companies big charity dinner party?"

" Next week at the hotel 4 blocks away, why neji-nii-sama?"

" No need for the formalities Hina, and I would like you to come with me, I have someone I'd like you to meet.

" Of course Neji-nii-san" She said and went back to her work.

' Now I just need to get him out of his cave….' Neji thought. So he pulled out his cellphone and made a few quick calls.

" Hinata, i need you to cancel tomorrow nights dinner appointment please, I have a personal meeting to attend to."

" Hai…." she said softly, and picked up the phone.

Neji smirked, and now to get the ball rolling.

R&R please, i havn't published in quite a long time. :) thx

~ Shadow-chan


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

~ Mute~

Chapter 2

Beep Beep Beep!

A soft groan is let out as Hinata's alarm goes off, she hits the snooze button. Even for a Saturday morning she always got up early; it was something her mother taught her, "the early bird gets the worm" and such. But Hinata had no worm to catch today, Neji gave her the weekend off, told her to go shopping with some of her girlfriends for the company party.

'who to call though?' she thought to herself picking up her cellphone.

'Tenten? Temari? Will they even talk to me? I've been so busy, and….father…'

She called both, a three way call.

"HINA!" They both yelled

"Oh my god, where have you ben?" asked Temari

"Yeah Hina! What have you been up too?"

"work..and classes, like always" they were both so loud that it made Hinata flitch at first; but hearing there voices made her smile, she had missed her friends.

"All work and no play, come on Hina-chan you need to live a little!" said Tenten

"Actually i called to ask if you two wanted to go to the big HuygaCorps Charity dinner party with me and Neji-nii…"

"REALLY?" they both screamed, "Duhhhh we'll go!"

"A-alright, well do you guys want to go dress shopping in a hour or so? I'll come pick you up, or would you like to meet at the outlets?"

"You sound so adult hina, we'll meet you there! You should take off work more , your only 17. See you soon hina-hina!" Said Temari

"I'll try, see you two soon, Ja."

Hopefully today would be a good day, and day to catch up, to relax, maybe even smile more. Hinata loved her friends, but they had no clue about her home life. Her father always worked, and when he didn't he would drink a lot, maybe even disappear for a few weeks. She was glad they didn't ask about her little sister though. Hanabi was one topic no one spoke of, they wouldn't talk about their mother either. And both of their lives were secrets, locked behind the ivory eyes of the Huyga clan, and it was hard for Hinata. She missed both of them dearly, but there was no humanly way to see them, they were dead, murdered; and by the hand of her ver own Father.

Hinata stopped thinking about them though, in order to keep a strong front for her father, she feared him the most, he could do anything and everything he wanted, all because of money. The thing he put before everyone and the only thing he ever loved. She walked sluggishly to her closet, picking out a pair of black cargo pants with ties at the ankles, a plain white 'V' neck and her lavender running sneakers. Then she brushed her hair up into a loose bun, applied some light makeup, grabbed her keys and left the house. No one was home, so there was no need to say anything. Once she made it to the outlets, she called TenTen.

" I'm here. "

" Tema and I are by the theaters , see ya soon girlie! "

" see ya.." Hinata was in a light mood, happy, not sad, not upset at all. She felt free to do as she pleased for once.

" Thanks Neji-nii….." she whispered

Hinata started to walk towards the movie theater, but stopped when she saw the only person she did not want to run into, Haruno Sakura.

"oh well doesn't the freak look cute today.." she heard her say as hinata tried to slip past her view. She stopped walking again, sent her gaze to the ground.

"You know, why i hate you little freak?"

Hinata stay'd silent.

"Because you look to be even more perfect then me, and I don't like that very much. Your smart, top of our class, not as pretty as me but enough to get the attention of many boys. But you don't even speak! You don't work to please anyone but yourself! You don't even want to know how hard i've had to work to get to be this popular and this pretty! Pain really is beauty, and that is why i hate you. Now go away you little piece of shit! "

Hinata walked away, almost in tears, but not because of Sakura, she had no idea the pain Hinata had been through, and why she doesn't speak. Hinata wanted to break down and cry everyday, but she holds it all in, tries to seem normal, help people, work her ass of, but she never gets anything in return.

By the time she made it to the movie theater, she was in tears.

"Hina-hina! Whats wrong? Did someone hurt you? Whats the matter?" said Temari quickly in a worried panic

Hinata shook her head and said softly, " I just missed you guys so much.." forcing a soft smile on her face, not wanting to worry anyone.

"ohhhh, hina~ we missed you too!' Said Tenten, " What shop do you want to go in first?"

" You two can lead the way.." hinata giggled , she really had missed her friends.

They walked into a dress shop, Tenten and Temari immediately went for the party dresses, while hinata went for the formal dresses. She was a worker for the company she needed to look presentable for the large amounts of guests that were going to be there.

"Hina~! Look at this one!" squealed Tenten, holding up a red dress with spaghetti straps, it also had a tutu like skirt with a train, too bold for hinata and to revealing.

" T-too much Tenny…" Hinata said smiling, sweat drop appearing behind her head

"Hina-chan, what about this one?" Said Temari holding up a simple army green strapless dress with studs on the breast area, it fit Temari's I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass attitude.

"Perfect for you Temma-chan, try it on.."

"Hina-hina! Look at that one!" Tenten pointed to a plain violet dress with a collar, buttoning up on the chest, dress cut of at the knee.

" Try it on Tenny " hinata smiled, and looked at the longer dresses, she started to walk over to them when Temari caught her arm.

"Try a party dress Hinata, your not 50 yet, you don't have to be formal at every party." she smiled, Hinata let her drag her to the party dresses. She looked and looked and tried a few on, but Hinata felt uncomfortable in such short dresses.

"Hina, try this one! Said Temari

"And this one too!" Chimed Tenten.

"H-hai.."

Tenten had picked a light blue dress that was cut at the knee in front, but the back fell towards her ankles, Hinata liked it, even though it was a spaghetti strap dress. Temari had pick a lavender strapless dress, that had a traditional yellow obi belt, she liked both, but she only needed one. When she exited the dressing room, she turned to her two best friends and smiled.

" Is there a lavender version of the blue dress? I have an idea" she said softly, " i'm going to put the two dresses together."

" I'll go look! " said Temari, Tenten's eyes seemed to sparkle, " Your going to look beautiful Hina!" she exclaimed.

The big party would sure be a different one this year. Hinata only hoped she'd have fun this time.


	3. Chapter 3

~Mute~

Chapter 3

Once Hinata got back to her house, she took out her phone and called Neji.

"Nee-san?"

"Yes Hinata-san?"

" Is there anything i need to pick up for the party? "

"Not that i can think of, did you have fun with the girls?"

"Yes, and they will be attending the party with us…" she said happily

"Tenten too?"

Hinata giggled, her dear cousin has always had a crush on Tenten, she found it cute.

"Yes , her and Temari-chan..is that alright?"

" Yes; good, maybe I can finally ask her on a proper date…." he whispered , almost to quiet, Hinata could barely understand what he said.

" Alright Neji-nii, i'm going to run some errands would you like anything from the market?"

" Fresh roses, the ones that haven't opened yet, thats all. Thank you Hinata-san.. I have another meeting, Ugh, See you when i get home."

"Ja , Neji-nii "

After she hung up, she walked down the long main hall to her room. After she took her dress out and laid it on her bed. Then she looked through her closet for one of her old pain obi belts to wear with it, after she found the only plain yellow one she had she laid it on top of the dress. She walked into the bathroom and thought about what sakura said.

'You know why i hate you you little freak? Because you look to be even more perfect then me, and I don't like that very much. Your smart, top of our class, not as pretty as me but enough to get the attention of many boys. But you don't even speak! You don't work to please anyone but yourself! You don't even want to know how hard i've had to work to get to be this popular and this pretty! Pain really is beauty, and that is why i hate you. Now go away you little piece of shit! '

Hinata wiped off what little makeup she had on, and splashed her face with cold water.

' Sakura is the least of my problems. i Have school and work to worry about, i just need something to block her out completely, maybe i should just skip the rest of high school like father wanted me to… maybe..'

Then she left the house again, waking to the market; it was to close to her house to drive. She just had to walk through the park, onto the next street. As she walks through the park the breeze whips her ponytail around, as she walked past an occupied bench, she drops her cellphone without realizing it. As she walked long the path, someone tapped on her shoulder she jumped startled , then turned around.

"You dropped this miss.." a cold voice said, and it sent shivers up her spine. But seeing as her cellphone was in his hand she took it, and replied.

"Th-Thank you sir, your very , J-Ja.." she didn't look up to see his face, she turned and walked away with a small smile.

The man stuff his hands into is pockets and cocked is brow, no woman has reacted to him that way before, its always flirting or fawning and swooning, and it irritated him. But that girl, she couldn't even look him in the face she was so timid, he liked that.

' Too bad i didn't take her number…i don't even know what her face looks like, what am i thinking? ' thought the man closing his dark onyx eyes and sitting back down on the bench.

" Uchiha.." said Neji walking up to him , " Didn't think you'd meet me… how are you doing?"

"Fine, and what did you want from me? More business offers i can't take? Come on you know my brother, he's a stubborn ass…"

'you're one to talk…' thought Neji

"No. Not business, but I'd like you to join me this coming week for the company charity party, there's someone i want you to meet…" smirked Neji sitting down next to the Uchiha.

"And who is this person? A lady? I don't need anymore blind dates, Naruto supplied all the horrible experiences that i need for a life time…."

" Not a date, because she doesn't know about it, I just want you to help her have a good time, thanks to her father she, well, 'can't ' have fun anymore. He made her grow up to fast.." Neji spoke sadly.

" Its not anyone i know is it? Because thats an automatic no." he said in an annoyed tone.

"It's my cousin, Hinata." spoke Neji flatly.

"What does she look like?" He questioned

"Uchiha i swear to god if you even try and get in-" said Neji in a threatening voice

" I'm not that shallow, i might have ran into her earlier…geez…" sasuke cut him off and rolled his eyes.

"Long raven hair, pale skin, the Huyga eyes, tiny….she's very shy, so don't scare her to much."

" I wouldn't even try to.." Said Sasuke playfully, smirking.

"I'll be watching you Uchiha…." said Neji warning him.

Sasuke got up, and started walking toward town. "I'll be there.." he said as he waved goodbye.

" I'm trusting you Uchiha…..you better not break her…or i'll have you slaughtered…." Neji whispered to the wind.

Hinata walked through town carrying the things she needed for dinner, and Neji's rose buds, she also bought extra flowers, for her secret trip to the family graveyard. It was the least she could do for her mother and sister. Hinata stopped in front of the school and gazed up at it, and as she began to walk away she bumped into someone and began to fall over spilling her flowers and food to the ground. But she never hit the ground, whoever she bumped into caught her.

"It seems we keep running into each other today.." sounded a familiar cold voice.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at the man who caught her, only to see it was the infamous Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'm s-s-sorry Uchiha-san, I seem to k-keep bothering y-you with my t-troubles today." vjmshe blushed with embarrassment.

"Hn." is all he said as he helped her up, and then kneeling down to pick up her things. She bent down to help him.

" You d-don't need to h-help me…. I c-can do i-it.." she tired to say, but he didn't stop picking up her food, Hinata picked up all the flowers. Then they kind of just stood there awkwardly,

"You going to walk home to put these away?" sasuke said seeming irritable, Hinata looked at him for a moment and shook her head.

"I-i'm not going h-home y-yet.."

"Well start walking to wherever it is your going then." he said harshly, she flinched.

"Y-you c-can't c-come with me." she tried to say flatly

" Just walk Huyga.." he said rudely. And she did, she walked him back through the park, to the Huyga compound, she walked stiff and silent and it didn't go unnoticed.

" Is there something wrong Huyga?" he asked trying to sound concerned, she still did not speak. She just turned bowed to him, took her things and went inside. Sasuke, didn't know what to do at first, then he just shrugged and walked home.


End file.
